


Unusually Pleasant

by spyfodder



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fenris' Big Secret, Intersex, M/M, The Big Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfodder/pseuds/spyfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hesitation, Fenris was finding, would be his downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusually Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Between a colleague and myself, there was a high demand for cuntboy Fenris.   
> I like giving gifts.
> 
> I would like to note also that Fenris is a straight up intersex cuntboy because if we can have futa, we can have this.

"I might not be all the man you think I am, Hawke."

Garrett was, in fact, very confused when Fenris said this.

"You're more than everything I expected or knew of you, Fenris," Hawke said with a gentle smile, gaze searching as he tried to make contact with the nervous, averted green eyes. 

Fenris swallowed and all but dodged Hawke's incoming embrace he knew the man would give - it was his favorite thing to do when his elf was troubled. Now wasn't the time for such things, and Fenris steeled himself as he straightened, looking Hawke in the eye and clutching at the bigger man's arms.

"There is more, Hawke. More than I ever told you back then, more than what happened that night," Fenris said firmly, trying to ignore the prickling heat of a blush as he remembered that frantic night in Hawke's bed. Touching the man but never letting the warrior's hands below his own waist, the way he got off by simply humping the man's thigh like some crazed dog. "You know of my being a slave, of all I had done, but there was one more thing. One thing Danarius kept me for. Probably the only reason he kept me, other than being his iron fist."

Hawke had stilled, frowning as things slid into place. He wasn't dense enough not to realize that masters oft kept slaves for more carnal reasons. If Fenris was confessing to such activities, the elf should have known Hawke would accomodate his guilt and try to nurse him back from any possible loathing.

"I'm saying, Hawke, I am not the man you expect me to be. Even before Danarius, I was... was..." Fenris gound his teeth together, that unsure look on his face again as he tried to make words come out that would explain to his lover, his friend, what was going on. 

"Fenris, please, it's alright. We'll work it out. I know you often don't feel well about yourself because of those times, but there's always time for us to talk about it," Hawke said, just as frustrated as Fenris was. He and Fenris had already been through this - the doubt and hate, the shame and slow rebuild of Fenris' life and livelihood. It wasn't like the elf to relapse so suddenly, so brokenly.

"Hawke! Garrett..." Fenris let out a suffering breath, as if he couldn't breathe, grabbing the man's arms tightly a moment before taking Garrett's hand and closing his eyes. He shoved the other's palm between his legs, firmly and resolutely, letting him feel what was there, or rather the lack of. Fenris shook, with fear, with expectation of rejection and hate. Only Denarius, that foul bastard, had liked what he was, a freak of nature, and here he was hoping that Garrett Hawke would accept his atrocity.

Hawke had almost jumped at Fenris' sudden, inexplicable actions, finding himself hand-deep in elf loins and wondering just what was going on. The longer he stood there in such a ridiculous position, the faster he felt flustered and unsure of what Fenris was trying to convey, until he took the proactive route. Perhaps Fenris just wanted sex and couldn't ask? Was that what he meant by his lack of masculinity? Or rather, Hawke found, as he flexed his fingers between the other's legs, there was another lack of masculinity.

"Oh, Maker, Fenris, he didn't? He... you're a eunuch? If I had known about this I would have returned the favor before you ripped out his heart! Oh, Fenris, I'm sorry, if only I had known that night, I wouldn't have been such a boorish idiot on trying to... well, you know," Hawke said, tone lifting and softening in disbelief, anger, then sympathetic, worrisome affection. He pulled his hand away and gently took up Fenris' hands in his own, looking down at his lover with a distressed frown. "Forgive me, Fenris, I should have realized there was a reason why you had been so adamant in keeping away."

Fenris blew a breath up into his bangs, looking up at Hawke just as affectionately, albeit tiredly. His brilliant, idiotic Hawke who assumed and loved just as quickly and equally. He gave Hawke's hands a squeeze before dropping his own away and to his waistline. He silently stripped off his leggings, letting Hawke watch. His heart gave a shuddering jolt when he saw the other man's eyes widen upon realization, his mouth opening in surprise.

"Oh," Hawke said. It wasn't the most eloquent, but it was enough to message his surprise. Fenris' head was down, fringe hiding his eyes. His hands hovered over his thighs, looking as if they wanted to hide the suddenly unveiled item in question. 

"I'm sorry," Fenris said, ever so quietly after a long, awkward silence. He went to snatch up his leggings, feeling horrid and hurt. He had brought this on himself, but he couldn't go on any longer lying to Hawke about it. If they were going to move on and further into their lives together, he couldn't do it being carried on a lie of chastity. He had wanted to know what Hawke would truely think of him, and this was it. Silent rejection. The judging gaze that he knew was there, staring at his shame, just as it had been when Denarius had shown him to visitors.

Fenris was stopped, a strong, unrelenting hand snatching up his wrist. Fenris knew that grip - the one that was either meant for death or life. Fenris hoped for death just then, for Hawke to put him out of his misery and cursed existance.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Hawke said, and Fenris looked up, eyes wide and almost frightened. Hawke's tone was dusk and fire, tinged with something curious, and Fenris shuddered when he was pulled near the other man, still pantsless, still disturbed, still caught in that fist that could have easily broken his wrist. 

"There is absolutely nothing about you to be sorry for, Fenris," Hawke repeated, leaning down and breathing it into the other's ear. "You are Fenris, and by all rights you are mine to have, and there is nothing about you to be sorry about, especially something trifle as this."

"Th-this is trifle? A man with no manhood? Did you even see, you blind, blithering idiot! Don't tell me you're alright with this! No one is. All I have been to you is a lie." Fenris suddenly struggled. He could easily break away, force push Hawke away from him, even break a bone or two, kill him, but he couldn't find the strength, as if everything had bled from his body and had left him an exhausted husk. 

"And all of that is a lie as well," Hawke said before picking Fenris up with an arm around his waist, Fenris kicking him in the shins and shouting in frustration. "And I'm not blind. I should put you over my knee for that."

"So does that leave you an idiot!?" Fenris all but shrieked, chest heaving in confused, tight breaths. His heart hurt. His head hurt. He felt like fighting or crying, but nothing came. Hawke was confusing the hell out of him, but it was half rectified when he found himself carried into a room and thrown ass-down onto Hawke's bed. He scrambled to escape. No, this was even worse. Worse than the visitors. Worse than foggy memories of being held down and examined, touched, penetrated. Hawke was doing just the same...

But not. 

"Sometimes," Hawke said, lips in Fenris' ear again, and his hand was at the small of his lover's back, thumb stroking over the knot of lyrium lines that sent a shiver up his spine and soothed his nerves. Garrett had found it early on, when they had been working on his reticence of being touched. A bit of gentle touch, maybe a kiss or two, things had changed.

"You're not going to fuck me and throw me away are you," Fenris breathed, giving up. His eyes burned as if there was sand in them. His throat felt like it was being squeezed by a wraith. Hawke looked down at him from where he leaned over the elf on the bed, stroking fingers through his fringe, clearing it away from his eyes.

"No. I would never tarnish a treasure," Hawke said, smiling just faintly before nuzzling into Fenris' neck. Fenris choked for air and clung to Garrett, everything that had transpired suddenly lifting away. All the blackness he had felt and the grit of memories smoothing away from one reassurance, one man that Fenris had doubted, stupidly enough.

"You know, I'm the idiot, for not coming to you sooner. This would have gone by easier without me building up so much... so much... uncertainty," Fenris said, pulling his legs up and seeking Hawke's indomitable warmth. Hawke held him, fingers seeming to travel across every ley line that soothed the elf's tension. 

"I won't say anything about that, but I will say thank you. For not hiding it. You should know by now that you have a confidante in me, Fenris," Hawke said, smiling and kissing the other's lyrium-marked brow. Fenris' eyes were closed, and he was biting his tongue. He wanted to tell Hawke that he was still ever hesitant about so many things, but there was no more need to persist in discussion.

"Moreover, precious, this shouldn't be something to be ashamed of, no matter what the story behind it," Hawke said, back in Fenris' ear, breath hot and tickling, and the combination of that and the thick, rough sensation of Garrett's fingertips slipping between his crossed thighs and trapping themselves between the soft folds of his cunt made the elf wrench his legs open and gasp in surprise.

By all means, Hawke knew he should have been holding something substantial, jerking Fenris like a man, bringing him to flustered climax by a clever twist of the wrist. But this was different; Fenris was all hard lines of muscle and fine bones and beautiful male elf, but the way Hawke stroked his fingers between twitching, squirming hips, it was natural. He had said it himself - Fenris was Fenris, no matter how unusual the package. 

Unusually delightful, Hawke thought, nostrils flaring as he managed to coax a weak noise from Fenris. Licking his lips, he looked to his companion, whose expression was tight, seeing the permissive nod Fenris gave. 

Fenris bent under Hawke's steady hand and mouth. Lips on his neck, trailing along his chest as it was revealed by Garrett's hands, stripping off his tunic and leaving him bare for gold eyes to see. Hawke's tongue was generous across his skin, a returning visitor after a two year absence. Fenris let go this time, relaxing and letting Hawke take control.

Rough, brown fingers buried themselves in dark hair as Hawke bit into Fenris' pectoral, sucking at a hardened nipple as he settled himself between the elf's legs. Fenris was all voice and movement, rough little noises with each bite and soothing lick his lover gave him. Hawke wriggled his way down the other's body, hitching one of his knees over his shoulder and looking up with a smouldering grin. Fenris had his hands over his face, looking down, peeking through his fingers.

"You smell good," Hawke said, nuzzling into the crease of the man's hip. He did smell Fenris, hot and musky, and it went straight to Hawke's groin. Far be it from him to turn down a randy elf in his bed. 

"That's embarrassing!" Fenris said, half laughing, and kicking a heel into Hawke's back. It all turned into a cascading shudder though, when Hawke's fingers parted him and his beard-bristly mouth dove down, tongue hot and alive in his depths. Fenris clutched at Hawke's hair impulsively, hips bucking up as teeth scraped across his clitoris. 

It turned into a sensual mess from there, Hawke being obscenely noisy as he devoured his lover, tearing Fenris down into a quietly whimpering and moaning creature. Fenris was quickly wet, obviously out of practice, but wanting more by the sound of it. He was breathing Garrett's name, folding his legs around his head as the bigger man ground his mouth and tongue into his cunt, seeking the distinct tang of his lover. Hawke growled ferally, humming his satisfaction just loud enough to send Fenris over the edge.

Sweat-slicked and lyrium practically humming, Fenris laid uselessly under Hawke when the other man gently laid his legs back down, coming to prowl over his shivering body. Eyes closed and mouth open as he raked in breaths, Fenris' face was serene and relaxed.

Hawke dabbed at his mouth with his sleeve, licking his lips for every last bit of his lover's flavor, before leaning and nudging their brows together.

"Give me... a few minutes... and I'll consider a second bout," Fenris said, looking up with a faint smile. "That was... nice," he whispered, looking off to the side, as if he were forcing himself to admit it. "More than nice. Thank you Hawke. For everything."

"That's all I get? All I get for all stress you give me?" Hawke said, laughing and stretching out beside his lover, twining limbs around him and getting as close as humanly possible to the other man. Fenris knew better not to feel affronted by the comment, grunting as the air was squeezed from him. Hawke's positivity was infectious.

"Like I said, you'll get more once I feel up to it."


End file.
